


A Small Twitter Mistake

by I_Met_A_Girl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fanfiction, Gen, Memes, Meta, Nerdiness, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Met_A_Girl/pseuds/I_Met_A_Girl
Summary: Merlin and Arthur out each other as crazy fangirls, more or less. Over Twitter. All images, for those of you who can't load that shit or use to text-to-speech or what have you.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well first mistake was Arthur staying up so late that his inhibitions were lowered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude if your question is "What is this?" or "Why did you make this?" or "Wouldn't you be better off working on Redux! or your actual homework or idk ASLEEP?" I got nothing to tell you. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has also made a mistake by assuming everyone would just take the specifics of the meme to be part of the joke


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them ought to quit before they destroy each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a secret: I do not actual know how twitter works


End file.
